


Koci świat

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Przygody kota Filemona
Genre: Gen, akcja: Skumbrie w tomacie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Filemon, Bonifacy, miastowi i XXI wiek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: test Do którego domu w Hogwarcie powinien należeć Twój kot? http://samequizy.pl/do-ktorego-domu-w-hogwarcie-powinien-nalezec-twoj-kot/ wrzucony przez Esej.  
> Tak naprawdę to tego promptu jest tu tyle, co - nomen omen - kot napłakał. Za to jest dużo kotów. I dużo AU, bo akcja przeniesiona w nasze czasy.

**Koci świat**

W kuchni rozległ się przeraźliwy dźwięk. Filemon wystraszył się i wskoczył tam, gdzie czuł się najbezpieczniej, to znaczy na zapiecek, za Bonifacego. Starszy kot otworzył jedno oko.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz, Filemonie, przecież to tylko telefon.

\- Ale to tak brzęczy! - zaprotestował kotek. - Jest za głośno.

\-  Brzęczy tak głośno, bo dziadek i babcia słabo słyszą. Powinieneś się przyzwyczaić.

\- Ale… - Filemon chciał coś powiedzieć, ale stary kocur mu nie pozwolił.

\- Bądźże cicho, utrapieńcze. Nic ci się nie stanie.

Bonifacy ziewnął i zasnął. Filemon wyjrzał ostrożnie zza jego grzbietu. Patrzył, jak dziadek przykłada słuchawkę do ucha i słyszał, że coś mówi. Nie rozumiał, o co chodzi, ale sprawa zaczęła go interesować. Kotek zebrał się już nawet na odwagę, by zeskoczyć na podłogę i podejść do staruszka, ale wtedy dziadek pożegnał się i umilkł. Przez chwilę przyglądał się telefonowi, jakby nie wiedział, co należy z nim zrobić, potem odwiesił słuchawkę na miejsce. W tej samej chwili do izby weszła babcia.

\- Wojtek dzwonił, powiedział, że przyjadą w sobotę po południu - odezwał się dziadek.

\- Wszyscy przyjadą? - zapytała babcia.

\- Wszyscy. Wojtek, Ala, Kuba i Monisia. Kuba przyjedzie z panną.

\- Ojej! - pisnęła babcia. - Z panną? Jak te dzieciaki rosną. Ciekawe, co to za jedna.

Filemon też był ciekawy, ale czego innego. Szturchnął łapką starszego kota.

\- Bonifacy, Bonifacy!

\- O co ci znów chodzi? - ziewnął obudzony kocur. - Nie możesz wreszcie iść spać?

\- Goście przyjeżdżają! - pisnął kotek. - Wszyscy!

\- Jacy wszyscy?

\- Wojtek i Ala, i… - kotek nie był pewny reszty imion, zakłopotany zwiesił łepek. - No wszyscy! - wypalił wreszcie.

\- Aha, Wojtek z rodziną - zrozumiał Bonifacy.

\- Kto to jest Wojtek?

\- To syn babci i dziadka. Mieszka w mieście.

\- Co to jest miasto? - dociekał Filemon.

\- Pytasz i pytasz, spać nie dajesz. - Bonifacy wstał, przeciągnął się. - Miasto to miejsce, gdzie mieszkają ludzie, dużo ludzi, w wielkich szarych domach. Żeby się zmieścić, budują te domy jeden na drugim. Mają też dużo samochodów i ciągle nimi jeżdżą tam i z powrotem. I produkują różne rzeczy, a Wojtek przywozi je potem dziadkowi i babci. Telefon to też od nich.

Filemon szeroko otworzył oczka. Bonifacy był taki mądry! Ale opis miasta brzmiał strasznie.

\- Ja nie chcę, żeby miastowi przyjeżdżali. Znowu przywiozą coś głośnego.

\- Jesteś niemądry. Miastowi przywożą też różne pyszności specjalnie dla kotów. - Bonifacy oblizał się.

\- Co takiego?

\- Filemonie, przestań wreszcie o wszystko wypytywać. Przyjadą, to sam zobaczysz.

Stary kot zeskoczył z zapiecka i pomaszerował w stronę drzwi.

\- Idę przypilnować, żeby myszy polne nie próbowały się dostać do zagrody. Ty możesz zadbać, żeby domowe nie biegały po kuchni i nie przeszkadzały babci - rzucił na odchodne.

Filemon ucieszył się, że dostał odpowiedzialne zadanie. Natychmiast zeskoczył na podłogę i zaczął szukać domowych myszy, ale żadnej nie zobaczył ani nie wywęszył. Dla pewności wskoczył na parapet, żeby sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem żadna nie siedzi w kwiatkach, i zobaczył Bonifacego. Stary kocur siedział pod płotem, na który wlazła biała kotka sąsiadów.

\- Pewnie się umawiają, żeby razem przeganiać myszy - powiedział sobie Filemon.

Znów zeskoczył na podłogę. Miał szczery zamiar ganiać domowe myszy, ale małe kotki łatwo się rozpraszają, gdy znajdą coś ciekawego, a to właśnie przytrafiło się Filemonowi. Trafił na swój kłębek wełny, pacnął go łapką raz, drugi, trzeci… Przebiegł za nim całą kuchnię tam i z powrotem. Pacał go łapkami, podrzucał, puszczał i znów łapał, aż w końcu się zmęczył. Wskoczył wtedy na zapiecek i zasnął.

 

*

 

W sobotę Filemon od rana nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu, taki był przejęty. Dziadek i babcia też zresztą byli bardzo niespokojni. Od kiedy zjedli obiad, chodzili po izbie i wzdychali.

\- Nie widać ich i nie widać - martwiła się babcia. - Żeby im się tylko co nie stało.

\- Dlaczego miałoby się zaraz coś stać? - pocieszał ją dziadek. - Zawsze trudno im się zebrać, poza tym wiesz, jak ciężko wyjechać z ich osiedla. Świątek piątek straszne korki na drodze.

Filemon zdziwił się i pobiegł po wyjaśnienia tam, gdzie zwykle, czyli do starszego kota.

\- Bonifacy, Bonifacy! Co to są straszne korki na drodze? Czy to są takie korki, jak od butelki, tylko wielkie i z zębami? Czy one zjedzą miastowych?

\- Co ty pleciesz, Filemonie - powiedział z politowaniem kocur. - Widziałeś kiedyś korki z zębami? Tylko się tak mówi. Korek albo zator na drodze robi się wtedy, kiedy jest dużo aut i nie mogą swobodnie jechać. Teraz pewnie dużo ludzi próbuje wyjechać z miasta.

Kotek chciał zapytać, skąd Bonifacy to wie, ale właśnie wtedy ktoś otworzył drzwi i do chaty wszedł obcy mężczyzna w niebieskich spodniach i szarej kurtce.

\- Jesteśmy - powiedział w progu.

\- Wojtuś! - Babcia rzuciła się witać gościa.

Do izby weszło jeszcze więcej osób. Filemon, wcześniej ciekawy miastowych, teraz skulił się na zapiecku i tylko patrzył, jak przybysze - kobieta w sukience w kwiatki i brązowym płaszczu, chłopak w niebieskich spodniach i czarnym swetrze, dziewczyna w spódnicy w koliste wzory i czarnej kurtce oraz mała dziewczynka w niebieskiej sukience i takiej samej kurteczce - witają się z dziadkiem i babcią. Wszyscy mówili naraz, demonstrowali przywiezione rzeczy i kotek nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Jedyne, co wiedział na pewno, to że dziewczyna ma na imię Ela. Ubrania miastowych nie były dziwaczne, zupełnie przypominały te noszone przez młodych ludzi u nich we wsi, goście nie mieli też przy sobie niczego piszczącego, mimo to Filemon w pierwszej chwili wystraszył się ich i wolał nie podchodzić. Bonifacy przeciwnie. Zeskoczył z zapiecka i zaczął się ocierać o nogi mężczyzny zwanego Wojtkiem.

\- Co, Bonifacy? Też przyszedłeś się przywitać? - Wojtek głaskał czarnego kocura, który mruczał z zadowolenia. - A chcesz saszetkę?

\- Po co mu to kupujecie, rozpieszczacie go, przyzwyczai się i nie będzie chciał łapać myszy - zaprotestował dziadek.

\- Oj tam oj tam, raz od wielkiego dzwonu… - Wojtek machnął ręką.

\- Ja chcę siku - zapiszczała dziewczynka.

\- No to idź, przecież wiesz, gdzie - powiedziała kobieta.

\- Ale tam mogą być pająki, nie pójdę sama! - protestowała mała.

\- Jak to pająki? - zdziwiła się Ela.

\- Przecież ci mówiłem, że dziadek i babcia mają tylko sławojkę - powiedział chłopak. - Ostrzegałem.

\- Myślałam, że mnie wkręcasz!

\- Ja chcę siku! - powtórzyła dziewczynka.

\- No dobrze, pójdę z tobą, pokażesz mi, gdzie to - zdecydowała nagle Ela. - Ja też muszę… Autentyczna wieś. - Ela zaśmiała się cicho i zaczęła czegoś szukać w torebce.

Teraz już Filemon nie wytrzymał i zeskoczył z zapiecka, trochę dlatego, że chciał spytać, co to znaczy autentyczny, a trochę dlatego, że Bonifacy zajadał coś ze smakiem i Filemon chciał wiedzieć, co takiego. Podszedł do talerza i skubnął kawałek. Bonifacy fuknął.

\- O, macie drugiego kota! - zauważyła kobieta. - Gdybyśmy wcześniej wiedzieli, kupilibyśmy też karmę dla maluchów. To kocurek czy kotka?

\- Kocur, toż gdyby to była kotka, stale mielibyśmy małe - odparła babcia.

\- Można by wysterylizować - powiedziała kobieta.

\- No wiecie co! - oburzyła się babcia. - I zresztą gdzie tu szukać takiego weterynarza?

\- My moglibyśmy pomóc. - Kobieta otworzyła drugą saszetkę i nałożyła zawartość do miski Filemona.

\- Daj spokój, to ich koty - wtrącił Wojtek. - Najwyżej mały będzie się bić z Bonifacym, kiedy dorośnie.

\- No właśnie, a gdyby oba wykastrować… - zaczęła kobieta.

Nie dokończyła. Bonifacy nagle zjeżył się cały i wybiegł na dwór. Wojtek się zaśmiał.

\- Widzicie, jaki to mądry kot?

Pewnie, że mądry, odpowiedziałby Filemon, gdyby potrafił mówić po ludzku. Potrafił tylko po kociemu, więc miauknął. Potem ostrożnie powąchał zawartość swojej miseczki. Karma nałożona przez kobietę pachniała smakowicie, więc zabrał się do jedzenia. Starał się nie zapomnieć nowych słów. Co to znaczy "autentyczny" i "wykastrować"? Zapyta Bonifacego, kiedy go spotka.

\- Kto pije kawę, kto herbatę, a kto kompot? - zapytała babcia. - Ciasta napiekłam, częstujcie się.

Goście rozsiedli się przy stole. Z trudem się zmieścili. Kiedy Filemon skończył jeść, podszedł do nich i zaczął ich pomału obwąchiwać. Właśnie wtedy dziewczynka i Ela wróciły z podwórka.

\- O, nowy kotek - ucieszyła się dziewczynka.

\- Ostrożnie, Monisiu, nie wystrasz go - powiedziała Ela.

Obie kucnęły przy kotku, który w pierwszej chwili się speszył, ale potem pozwolił się głaskać i zabawiać.

\- Jak on się nazywa? - spytała Monisia.

\- Filemon - powiedział dziadek.

\- Ale retro - skomentował chłopak.

\- Mi się podoba - zaprotestowała Ela. - Jak dla mnie brzmi trochę jak z Hogwartu.

\- Słyszałaś, Mońka? Jak z Hogwartu! Zabierz ze sobą tego kota, kiedy dostaniesz list ze szkoły czarodziejów! - zaśmiał się chłopak.

\- Głupi jesteś! - prychnęła dziewczynka.

\- Dzieci, spokojnie - powiedziała ostrzegawczo kobieta. - Elu, Monisiu, zjedzcie ciasta, babcia bardzo dobre upiekła.

Ela natychmiast usiadła przy stole i poprosiła o herbatę. Monisia chwilę się wahała, po czym usiadła na krześle. Filemon niewiele myśląc wskoczył jej na kolana. Polubił ją od pierwszego wejrzenia, poza tym miastowi mówili tyle dziwnych rzeczy. Może jeszcze coś usłyszy?

\- Już się nas nie boi. Odważny kotek - skomentował Wojtek.

\- Gryfon - parsknął chłopak.

\- Nie, to mały puchaty Puchonek - odparła Ela, sięgając po ciasto. - Za to Bonifacy to na pewno Krukon. Ma takie mądre spojrzenie.

\- Eee, on nie jest mądry, tylko sprytny. Wie, jak się przymilić, żeby dostać jeść - wtrącił dziadek.

\- Sprytny? Knuje? Czyli to Ślizgon - rzucił chłopak.

\- Skoro tak mówisz, nie będę się kłócić - staruszek pokiwał głową.

\- Czytał pan może "Harry'ego Pottera"? - zainteresowała się dziewczyna. - No co, mój dziadek czytał! - zawołała, gdy wszyscy obecni zaczęli się śmiać.

\- Nie czytałem, dziecko - powiedział dobrotliwie gospodarz. - Wiem, słyszałem o tej książce. Jak Kuba był młodszy, czytał to w któreś wakacje i mi opowiedział. Za moich czasów to się tylko o Twardowskim czytało, no, może jeszcze o panu Kleksie. Pamiętam, jak Wojtek lubił pana Kleksa. Ho, ho, wszystkie książki o nim przeczytał.

\- Tak, to przynajmniej były polskie książki, nie żadne zachodnie mody - wtrąciła babcia.

Filemon bardzo się starał wszystko zapamiętać, ale w końcu nie wytrzymał. Było mu ciepło, był najedzony, leżał wygodnie na kolanach dziewczynki, a w rozmowie padło tyle dziwnych słów, że zmęczył się samym słuchaniem. Zasnął.

 

*

 

Obudziło go przenoszenie na zapiecek. Dziewczynka najwyraźniej miała dość siedzenia przy stole i zamierzała gdzieś pójść. Chłopak i Ela też się dokądś wybierali.

\- Tak, Kuba, idźcie się przejść, pokaż Eli wioskę - powiedział dobrotliwie dziadek. - Myśmy z babcią też dużo spacerowali - dodał.

\- Też sobie temat znalazłeś, Ignac - burknęła zaczerwieniona babcia.

\- Idę na podwórko, dobrze? - spytała Monisia i zanim jej rodzice zdążyli cokolwiek powiedzieć, wybiegła z izby.

Filemon zeskoczył z zapiecka i pobiegł za nią. Przypomniało mu się, że od dawna nie widział Bonifacego i że miał zamiar go o coś zapytać. Zaczął przeszukiwać miejsca, w których można było trafić na starego kocura. Zajrzał do drewutni, ale tam go nie było. Potem wszedł do kurnika, ale znalazł tam tylko kury.

\- Ko, ko, ko! - gdakały oburzone.

\- Widziałyście Bonifacego? - zapytał kotek.

\- Ko, ko, nie widziałyśmy! Ko, ko, jesteśmy zajęte! Zostaw nas w spokoju!

\- Jesteście niemiłe - powiedział Filemon i poszedł dalej.

Przeszukał jeszcze stodołę i chlewik, ale tam też nie było Bonifacego. Pobiegł w końcu do sadu. Zamiast starego kocura spotkał Monisię. Dziewczynka zbierała żółte i brązowe liście.

\- Przyszedłeś do mnie, kiciu? - zapytała. - Lubisz mnie?

\- Miau - powiedział kotek, bo co miał innego powiedzieć?

Pozwolił się pogłaskać i wziąć na ręce.

\- Brat obiecał mi dychę, jeśli zostawię ich samych i nie będę za nimi łazić - odezwała się dziewczynka - ale mi się nudzi. Pobawisz się ze mną?

Propozycja brzmiała ciekawie. Filemon zapomniał, że miał szukać Bonifacego. Polował na kolorowe liście, które rzucała mu dziewczynka, i na sznurówki jej bucików. W końcu mu się to jednak znudziło i chciał wrócić do izby. Monisia spróbowała go zatrzymać, ale się jej wyrwał, nawet zadrapał. Miał jeszcze małe pazurki, ale dziewczynka też była mała, więc ją zabolało i krzyknęła.

\- Hej, ale nie drap, czemu mnie drapiesz?

Kotek pobiegł przed siebie, byle dalej od niej, na sam środek podwórka. Stał tu samochód miastowych. Wojtek coś przestawiał w środku, a kobieta mu pomagała. Rozmawiali przy tym. Robili to wprawdzie cicho, ale Filemon miał bystre uszy.

\- Obiecałeś, że tym razem postarasz się ich przekonać - mówiła kobieta. - Przecież tak nie może dłużej być, to niedorzeczne. Ich niechęć do zmian w domu jest wręcz chorobliwa.

\- Powiedz lepiej od razu, że się ich wstydzisz - syknął mężczyzna.

\- Co ty mi imputujesz? Dlaczego miałabym się wstydzić? To raczej tobie powinno być wstyd. Mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, a twoi właśni rodzice żyją tu jak w skansenie.

\- Co mam właściwie zrobić? - zniecierpliwił się Wojtek. - Zrozum, oni przywykli do takiego życia. Są szczęśliwi.

\- To jest groźne - nie ustępowała kobieta. - Pal licho to, że nie chcą mieć telewizora, biorąc pod uwagę, co się dzieje w polityce, może to i lepiej, ale tu nie ma najprostszych wygód, ani łazienki, ani centralnego ogrzewania. To cud, że mają prąd i że zgodzili się podłączyć telefon. Oni nie robią się coraz młodsi. Powinni mieć chociaż porządny piec, zdolny ogrzać całą chałupę, zamiast tego zabytku, który stoi w kuchni. Jaki z niego pożytek, poza tym, że koty wylegują się na zapiecku?

Filemon już dłużej nie słuchał, taki był oburzony i przejęty. Miastowa chciała zniszczyć zapiecek, a tu Bonifacy o niczym nie wiedział! Kotek pobiegł w stronę zagrody sąsiadów, w nadziei, że może stary kocur patroluje tę okolicę. Rzeczywiście natknął się na Bonifacego, który musiał mieć wcześniej jakieś ważne sprawy po drugiej stronie płotu, bo właśnie z niego zeskakiwał.

\- Bonifacy, Bonifacy! - zapiszczał przejęty Filemon. - Miastowi chcą rozwalić nasz piec! Nie będzie zapiecka!

\- Co ty pleciesz, Filemonie - zdziwił się kocur. - Saszetka ci zaszkodziła?

\- Ale to prawda! Na własne uszy słyszałem! Zniszczą nam zapiecek

\- To niemożliwe - stanowczo orzekł Bonifacy. - Nawet jeśli oni tego chcą, dziadek i babcia się nie zgodzą. Zapiecek zostanie, bo zawsze był i zawsze będzie.

Kotek uwierzył, jak zawsze, gdy starszy kocur coś mówił z pełnym przekonaniem. Bonifacy był przecież bardzo mądry.

\- Chodź do domu - powiedział stary kocur. - Na dworze jest coraz zimniej. To nie jest pogoda dla porządnych kotów.

Bonifacy pomaszerował do chałupy, a Filemon poszedł za jego przykładem. Przy drzwiach natknęli się na Kubę i Elę.

\- Dobrze, że wróciliście - powiedział Wojtek, wychodząc z samochodu. - Zawołajcie też Monisię, zbieramy się już.

Miastowi żegnali się teraz z dziadkiem i babcią, którzy wyglądali na zdenerwowanych. Bonifacy znów ocierał się o ich nogi, ale Filemon, obrażony na gości, od razu wskoczył na zapiecek. Jak miło było tu leżeć, jak ciepło.

\- Dobrze, że zapiecek zawsze będzie - powiedział kotek.

Ziewnął mocno i zasnął.

 

*

 

Najpierw poczuł nadmiar przestrzeni, a potem chłód z jednej strony ciałka. Półprzytomny Filemon pomyślał, że Bonifacy musiał się obudzić i zeskoczyć z zapiecka. Być może innej nocy podążyłby za nim, ciekaw, dokąd wybiera się stary kocur i czy nie trzeba mu pomóc z ganianiem myszy, ale tym razem kotek był tak zmęczony wizytą miastowych, że nie ocknął się do końca. Otworzył ślepka, ale same mu się zamykały. Zobaczył tylko, że dziadek też był w kuchni. Siedział przy stole i trzymał Bonifacego na kolanach.

\- Przyjechali i pojechali - mówił cicho dziadek. - Na razie wszystko jest po staremu, ale jak długo jeszcze? Sił ciągle ubywa. Któregoś dnia zabraknie mnie albo babci. Drugie nie da tu sobie rady samo i będzie musiało odejść do miasta. Co wy wtedy zrobicie, kotki?

\- Nie martw się - powiedział Bonifacy. - Koty zawsze spadają na cztery łapy. Nauczę młodego, co ma robić, żeby być porządnym kotem, i obaj damy sobie radę. Wszystko będzie dobrze, nawet jeśli zabraknie zapiecka.

Jaki dziwny sen, pomyślał półprzytomny Filemon. Bonifacy mówi do dziadka po ludzku i to o takich strasznych rzeczach. Zapiecka przecież nie może zabraknąć. Dobrze, że to się tylko śni.

Kotek mocniej zwinął się w kłębek, zamknął oczka i już niczego nie słyszał.


End file.
